L'espoir fait vivre !
by yuki1706
Summary: Tout prends place sur la montagne de Blackwood... Matt se retrouve coincé dans les mines, par chance il tombe sur Jessica mais celle-ci est meurtrie au plus haut point ! Les deux vont devoir s'échapper le plus rapidement possible et faire face ensemble au Wendigo qui rode... Naitra il quelque chose entre eux au cours de cette affreuse nuit et même après ? Jess x Matt / Mike x Sam
1. L'espoir fait vivre !

Bonsoir oiseaux de nuit, bonjour ami(e)s du jour ! J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée et que les gens de vos classes sont sympas haha, pour ma part ça c'est bien passé ^^

Sinon je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire sur Until Dawn !

Alors c'est un jeu qui date de 3 ans mais que je j'apprécie beaucoup car je n'y ai joué que très récemment . Le concept est très intéressant, le fait de pouvoir faire des choix qui vont plus ou moins influencer le cours du jeu, faire évoluer la relation entre les personnages etc... En tout cas c'est un des meilleurs jeux d'horreur jamais réalisé pour moi ( sans oublier la série Outlast bien sur ^^ ) et les graphismes sont très beaux aussi ! :)

Dans ce one-shot, je mets en avant deux personnages, Jess et Matt qui je trouve ne sont pas trop montrés ou peu jouables . Je voulais développer un peu plus leur relation . Au passage, je m'excuse pour le vocabulaire un peu chatié va t'on dire D'Emilie ou de Matt mais c'est plus réaliste comme ca ! On va quand même pas traiter le wendigo de petit saligaud, c'est bien trop gentil haha :D

Pour l'instant c'est un One-shot mais en fonction de vos réactions, vos avis je verrais pour poster une seconde partie ou pas ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'espoir fait vivre !**

 **PDV Matt**

 **Mines ( 06h24 )**

La tour Radio est tombée et je suis maintenant dans les mines . Je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre Émilie, j'espère seulement qu'elle va bien et qu'elle n'est pas morte...

 _Bon dieu Matt sois pas négatif... Je vais essayer de la retrouver peut être qu'elle est ici !_

Il fait sombre et je n'y vois presque rien, par chance il y a une lampe et un petit briquet sur un établi . Je l'allume et me tourne, prêt à continuer quand on s'apprête à m'assommer d'un coup de pelle !

-Jess c'est toi ? Lançais-je, en arrêtant son coup .

-M-Matt ? Répondit elle, me reconnaissant .

-Bordel Jess qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? M'enquis-je en la détaillant .

Elle porte seulement un manteau de mineur et des grosses bottes, ses jambes sont découvertes, ensanglantées et je vois plein d'ecchymoses et autres hématomes . Elle est vraiment dans un sale état . Son visage est couvert de griffes et de sang, elle a de grosse lacérations au niveau du torse mais je suppose qu'elle doit en avoir sur tout le corps, de plus elle est toute tremblante et tient à peine sur ses deux jambes... Et son regard, il est éteint, sans vie .

 _Bon sang, elle a du en voir des horreurs... Ce sale bâtard de psycho lui as fait tout ça, j'espère qu'il paiera ! Mais la, il faut qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à qu'on se barre de ce merdier !_

-J'étais avec Mike, dans la cabine... On faisaient les cons et puis j'étais près de la fenêtre quand on m'a attrapée, on m'a traîné dans la neige après c'est le trou noir … M'explique t'elle, visiblement perdue et affligée .

-Écoute Jess, on est pas seuls ici y'a un putain de psychopathe dans ses montagnes, c'est lui qui a du t'attaquer . Déduisis-je avec ses explications .

-N-Non... Ce n'est pas une personne . C'est quelque chose et ça n'a rien d'humain... Réplique Jess, d'une voix faible .

 _Pas humain ? Je pense qu'elle est secouée, elle a eu une nuit difficile... Elle n'a pas du bien voir le psychopathe et elle l'a pris pour autre chose ._

-Tu peux bouger Jess ? On doit sortir de ces foutues mines ! Commandais-je avec un air déterminé

Elle hoche simplement la tête et on commence à avancer . Il y'a un vieil ascenseur rouillé, je décide d'aller l'observer d'un peu plus près .

-Hé regarde Jess, c'est un ascenseur mais il y a comme une sorte de cave en dessous . Dis-je, en éclairant avec ma lampe

-C'était moi .

-Hein ? Fis-je en me tournant vers elle .

-Je suis tombée ici depuis le toit . Déclare t'elle, simplement

Je la regarde incrédule, comment as t'elle put survivre en tombant de si haut ? Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tombé d'une tour radio aussi !

-Au moins on est deux . Concluais-je avec un petit rire

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Réponds Jess, pas sure de comprendre .

-J'étais dans une tour radio, elle s'est écroulée et me voilà la, dans les mines .

-Tu te fous de moi...

Je me redresse et on continue à avancer dans un petit tunnel quand on entends un cri perçant et des bruits se rapprochant de nous petit à petit !

 **-** Bordel... Jess viens, vite ! M'exclamais-je, en avançant plus rapidement .

Deux choix s'offrent à moi mais je ne sais pas quoi faire...Soit je continue à avancer avec Jess mais à ce rythme la, on se feraient rattraper très facilement . Soit on se cache dans ce renfoncement, derrière les planches .

 _Merde j'ai pas le temps de réfléchir ! Allez je prends la deuxième option !_

Nous nous cachons alors, dos aux planches . Et la bête arrive, du coin de l'œil je la distingue à peine mais on doit surtout pas bouger . Si elle nous voit, c'est la fin .

Jess faiblit et s'apprête à basculer mais je la rattrape au bon moment, passant un bras au dessus de ses épaules .

-Elle est partie, c'est bon . Annonçais-je, en sortant de notre cachette .

On progresse toujours dans ce foutu tunnel quand la bête arrive derrière nous très rapidement en poussant un de ses horribles hurlements ! Je presse Jess, la seule issue possible est en face de nous, on doit forcer la porte en bois !

Une fois dehors, on se cache sur le coté toujours sans bouger . La bête regarde à gauche à droite avant de repartir dans la mine...

 _C'est la chose qui a du blesser Jess . Elle a raison, ça n'a rien d'humain... Avec ses yeux blancs laiteux, ses crocs énormes... Une créature hideuse ! Je savais même pas que ce genre de créature existait, c'est pas croyable..._

-On s'en est sortis Jess ! M'exclamais-je, heureux d'avoir quitté ses mines sombres .

Elle me regarde, esquissant un petit sourire avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement .

Je détourne le regard et la je suis totalement stupéfait . Je ne vois que des flammes oranges qui dansent dans le ciel, le chalet est littéralement en feu . Je regarde Jessica et elle est tout aussi choquée que moi, ses mains sur sa bouche et les yeux écarquillés .

 _Merde il y avait Ashley, Chris et les autres à l'intérieur ! Dites moi qu'ils vont bien !_

 _-_ Jess on doit se dépêcher ! Criais-je, en commençant à dévaler la pente enneigée .

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, Jess peine à avancer dans la neige qui faut dire est assez épaisse .

 _Jess a du mal à avancer...En même temps elle est gravement blessée ! Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose... Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber !_

-Jess, monte sur mon dos . Proposais-je, en me baissant devant elle .

-Mais Matt, tu-tu es blessé aussi.. S'inquiète elle

-Tu l'es bien plus que moi . Allez monte . La rassurais-je avec un sourire .

Elle finit par acquiescer et grimpe sur mon dos en gémissant, ses blessures doivent lui faire mal et le froid n'aide pas... Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et enroule ses jambes autour de moi, je la maintiens avec mes bras et recommence à avancer .

 _Ouah elle est légère ! Bon je voudrais me presser pour retrouver les autres mais je dois faire attention à ses blessures, je ne dois pas aller trop vite..._

-Raah ça caille de plus en plus... Chuchotais-je en frissonnant .

Je marche toujours dans la neige, Jess sur le dos et on se rapproche du chalet . Nous ne sommes plus très loin mais j'espère qu'une autre de ses foutues bêtes ne viendra pas à notre poursuite...

-Jess ça va ? Questionnais-je, en m'arrêtant un peu vu qu'elle ne disait rien depuis un moment

Elle ne réponds pas . Je repose à nouveau ma question mais rien...

 _Elle doit s'être endormie mais c'est mauvais ! Elle peut ne pas se réveiller... Je dois me dépêcher !_

Cette fois, je repart en courant tout en faisant attention aux branches ou aux dangereux trous dans la neige... La chaleur se fait de plus en plus sentir et j'entends les crépitements singuliers du feu .

-Enfin le chalet ! M'exclamais-je, en avançant vers la façade .

 _Je crois voir des gens au sol... Mais ils sont la, ils sont tous la ! Je suis tellement soulagé !_

-Hé tout le monde ! Criais-je en me précipitant vers eux .

Ashley et Chris se tournent vers moi, surpris et Ashley me fait un grand sourire, visiblement rassurée de me savoir vivant . Sam est au sol et Mike se précipite vers elle, elle a du échapper de justesse à l'explosion... Émilie est assise par terre et ne daigne même pas me regarder, je m'approche alors d'elle .

-Émilie ! Tu as survécu ! Tu ne sais même pas comme Commençais-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe dans ma phrase .

-Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur Matt . Tu m'a laissé tombé ! S'exclame t'elle, avec un regard méprisant .

-J'ai essayé Émilie ! J'ai essayé de te sauver ! Crois moi je t'en supplie... Suppliais-je en haussant la voix

-Arrête tes conneries ! Pauvre merde ! Ne viens même plus m'adresser la parole... M'annonce t'elle avant de se relever et de partir un peu plus loin .

 _Je suis complètement abattu . Je savais qu'elle ne me croirait pas mais de la à me rejeter si violemment, ça fait vraiment mal... J'ai toujours tout donné pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse et la elle me... Merde j'ai même pas de mots pour qualifier ce qui se passe..._

Je laisse mes sentiments de coté pour réveiller Jessica, toujours assoupie sur mon dos .

 _-_ Jess... Jess réveille toi ! L'appelais-je, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer .

Elle ouvre les yeux lentement et observe les alentours . Il se passe un court de laps de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'on est sains et saufs et tous réunis . Je me baisse et la laisse descendre de mon dos .

Quelques instants plus tard, un hélico arrive avec à son bord, une équipe de sauveteurs prêts à nous apporter de l'aide .

Ils nous font monter chacun notre tour dedans . L'un d'eux ferme la porte et on décolle sans plus tarder .

-Sacré nuit sur la montagne de Blackwood... Murmurais-je, en regardant le chalet toujours en proie aux flammes, à travers la vitre .

Je décide de porter mon attention sur les autres . Chris a le regard dans le vide et Ashley, épuisée, s'endort sur ses genoux . Inconsciemment il lui caresse les cheveux tendrement .

 _Ces deux la vont bien ensemble, tout les événements qui se sont produits ici on du les rapprocher.._.

Sam est assise à coté de Mike, les deux ne parlent pas mais Mike a toujours la main sur son bras, comme pour la rassurer . Je penche la tête pour regarder Jessica qui dort sur mon épaule . Après que je l'ai réveillée, elle n'a même pas couru pour retrouver Mike, elle est restée à coté de moi son bras accroché au mien . J'ai trouvé ça plutôt bizarre mais bon je ne m'attarde pas plus dessus .

Je ne prête aucunement attention à Émilie, elle a seulement les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un regard prêt à vous tuer sur place...

Une trentaine de minutes après, nous arrivons à l'hôpital Rockyview de Calgary, la grande ville la plus proche de Blackwood Mountain . L'hélicoptère se pose sur le toit de l'hôpital et nous sommes tous pris en charge immédiatement par le personnel .

Jessica est amenée à l'unité de soins intensifs, son état étant très préoccupant . Chris est mis dans un fauteuil roulant a cause de sa cheville cassée et Ashley le suit à la hâte . Mike va en chirurgie pour ses doigts amputés, Émilie en radio pour voir l'état de son genou et enfin Sam et Moi en urgences générales, nous sommes les deux moins blessés du groupe .

Un médecin se présente à moi comme le docteur Clark et m'invite à le suivre dans une salle pour examiner mes blessures . Il me fait asseoir sur un lit et commence à regarder d'un peu plus près .

-Vous avez une sacrée entaille sur le bras gauche ! Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ? Questionne il, en levant la tête vers moi

 _Je reste silencieux, je n'ai aucune envie de reparler de cette terrible nuit et puis il ne me croirait pas..._

 _-_ Je vois . Vous ne voulez pas en parler, soit je ne vous forcerai pas . L'essentiel est de vous soigner après tout . Conclue il en reportant son attention sur mon bras .

 _Il est plutôt compréhensif, tant mieux ._

Il me désinfecte et je sers les dents, ça pique et pourtant je ne suis pas douillet . Il prends ensuite une pince pour enlever tout les résidus . Suite à ça, il pose une grande compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur mon bras et l'enroule d'un bandage .

-Avez vous d'autres blessures sur le corps ?

-Non enfin si mais ça ne doit être que des bleus ou des égratignures, rien de très important .

-Bien alors prenez cette crème que vous appliquerez sur vos bleus et hématomes jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus . Conseille il , en me donnant la crème .

-Et pour ma plaie ? M'enquis-je .

-Oh j'ai failli oublié ! Je vous prescris de la bétadine et des bandages propres, si vous désinfecter la plaie tout les jours, elle se refermera d'elle même en 3-4 semaines je pense . Si jamais elle venait à ne pas cicatriser seule, revenez immédiatement me voir d'accord ? Ordonne il, avec un regard sévère .

Je hoche la tête simplement et m'apprête à sortir pour aller voir les autres quand il me rattrape par le poignet .

-Monsieur il serait préférable de vous reposer, vous êtes très certainement fatigué .

-Non je dois voir mes amis, pour voir comment ils se portent . Répliquais-je avec fermeté .

-Bon ce n'est pas très raisonnable mais tant pis je vais être clément … Qui souhaitez vous voir en premier ? Me demande il, en ouvrant son cahier .

Je réfléchis un instant . _Qui souhaitais-je voir en priorité ? Peut être Émilie ? Non après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ce n'est même pas la peine... Ah mais je suis bête ! Je sais qui je veux voir !_

 _-_ Jessica, je veux voir Jessica . Exigeais-je avec en croisant les bras sur mon torse .

-Hmm Jessica Riley, elle est encore en salle opératoire mais je suppose que vous pouvez attendre la bas . Vous prenez l'ascenseur en face de vous et montez au 2ème étage, ce sera la première à droite . M'informe il avant de repartir .

Je le remercie et me rends au 2ème sans hésiter .

 _J'espère que tu t'en sors Jess... Je suis la, j'arrive très bientôt ! Attends moi !_

* * *

Alors est ce que ce one shot vous as plu ? Voulez vous qu'il se transforme en Two-shot ? A vous de me le dire ;) Dans le début, j'ai repris typiquement la scène qui a lieu dans le jeu et quelques phrases mais pas tout non plus ^^


	2. L'espoir fait vivre ! 2ème partie

**L'espoir fait vivre !** **Partie 2**

* * *

 **PDV Matt**

Une fois au deuxième étage, je demande le nom de Jessica Riley . Une infirmière m'informe qu'elle est encore en salle d'opération mais que dès qu'elle sera dans une chambre, je pourrais aller la voir .

J'attends une bonne heure, assis sur une chaise qui me tue le dos . Je pense à ma famille, je ne leur ai toujours pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'on a été amenés ici j'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop...

-Matthew Taylor ? M'appelle l'infirmière de tout à l'heure .

-Oui ? Répondis-je en me levant précipitamment .

-Mlle Riley est sortie . Elle est maintenant en chambre 213 vous pouvez y aller . M'indique t'elle avant de repartir s'occuper d'autres patients .

Je me rends alors dans la chambre de Jess . Je toque doucement à la porte mais pas de réponse . J'entre sans faire trop de bruit, elle dort profondément .

-Jess... Chuchotais-je, en m'asseyant à coté de son lit .

Elle a quelques pansements sur le visage mais le pire reste son torse, il est couvert de bandages . Je suppose qu'on a du suturer les lacérations . Ses bras, eux aussi, sont enveloppés de bandages, ses jambes doivent l'être aussi bien que je ne les voient pas .

-Jess... Réveille toi bientôt d'accord ? Fis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne .

 _Bon sang... Sa main est si froide ! J'espère qu'elle va vite se réveiller... Mais j'en demande sûrement un peu trop ._

Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est mais je veille Jess depuis un bon bout de temps et je commence à somnoler .

 _-_ Je vais dormir un peu, ça ne me fera pas de mal...

Je ferme donc les yeux et m'endort sans aucun mal .

 **1h30 plus tard, il est 11h .**

-Matt...

 _Une voix m'appelle doucement . Est ce que c'est dans mes rêves ou pas ? Mmm je sais pas bref je dors moi !_

-Matt réveille toi...

 _Hm c'est bien réel cette fois enfin je crois !_

Je me réveille lentement et baille sans aucune retenue . Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de dormir un peu ! Je tourne la tête et voit Jess, assise sur son lit qui me fixe avec un regard amusé .

-La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ! S'exclame t'elle, avec un grand sourire .

-Jess ! Tes blessures, ça va ? M'enquis-je, en prenant un air sérieux .

-Eh bien, j'ai encore mal dans tout le corps . Je me sens comme...Toute engourdie . Réponds elle, en observant ses bras .

Je dit rien et nous restons dans un silence plutôt gênant . Jess relance la discussion.

-Matt ? Commence t'elle en tournant la tête vers moi .

-Hm ? Fis-je, simplement

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé dans les mines ? Me questionne t'elle en prenant une expression perdue presque triste .

Je soupire légèrement en baissant la tête avant de lui répondre .

-Je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser tombé Jess . Je n'abandonne personne encore moins une amie . Je t'aurais sauvé quoi qu'il arrive . Expliquais-je en la fixant .

-Matt... Merci infiniment, merci... Susurre t'elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains .

Je le vois pas mais je sais qu'elle pleure, je l'entends . Jess n'est pas du genre à pleurer si facilement pourtant mais avec toutes les émotions accumulées depuis la veille, c'est plutôt compréhensible .

-Jess ne me remercie pas . Je ferais tout pour toi... la rassurais-je, en la prenant dans mes bras, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine .

Elle continue à pleurer silencieusement et je frotte son dos de ma main . Parfois pleurer est la meilleure solution pour tout évacuer . La douleur, la peur, la joie et j'en passe... Ses pleurs se tarissent petit à petit et elle sort de mon étreinte .

Elle me fait un petit sourire et essuie ses yeux tout larmoyants . Je commence à me rasseoir, près d'elle quand j'entends toquer à la porte . Je vais ouvrir et tout le monde est la devant la porte !

-Matt on peut entrer ? Demande Sam d'une voix douce .

-Bien sur ! Dis-je en ouvrant la porte en grand .

Tout le petit groupe entre dans la chambre et à en voir le regard de Jess, ça fait lui fait chaud au cœur . Moi aussi je suis content de les voir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les détailler, voir l'état de leurs blessures . Mike a un gros bandage sur ses doigts manquants et un qui entoure son crane, Chris a des béquilles et un plâtre à la jambe gauche, Ashley presse une poche de glace contre son œil au beurre noir mais elle semble reposée . Sam a quelques pansements sur le visage mais je crois voir qu'elle porte un corset au dos, sûrement a cause de sa chute lors de l'explosion du chalet . J'espère que ça va aller pour elle... Émilie quand à elle, porte une attelle au genou gauche mais rien de plus .

Mis à part les blessures de chacun, ils sont tous heureux de voir Jess . Mike la serre dans un gros câlin d'ours, Sam lui fait un grand sourire, les yeux tout brillants . Jess et elle n'étaient pas spécialement proches mais Sam a toujours agi comme la maman du groupe puis je crois qu'elle l'appréciait pas mal quand même . Chris est assis sur la chaise et Ashley se tient à coté de lui mais tout deux arborent un grand sourire et Em se trouve au fond de la pièce, à l'écart .

-Em, viens . Commande Jess, en tapotant le bout de son lit .

Emilie rougit vivement, c'est vrai qu'elle et Jess se n'entendait plus très bien mais elle finit par la rejoindre .

-Contente de te voir . Marmonne Émilie en détournant le regard, gênée .

Nous restons tous à discuter un bon bout de temps en ne voyant pas le temps passer, on veut juste se changer les idées . Ashley et Chris sont les premiers à partir, leurs parents attendant devant l'hôpital . Puis vient Mike, après Émilie . Sam est la dernière à partir et je me retrouve seule avec Jessica .

-Matt tu dois partir aussi n'est ce pas ? Me demande t'elle, je sentais la tristesse dans sa voix .

-Eh bien j'ai réussi à contacter ma mère mais elle ne peut pas venir me chercher . L'hôpital à appelé un taxi gratuit qui va me déposer chez moi . Expliquais-je .

-Oh je vois... Le médecin m'a dit que dans une semaine seulement, je pourrais sortir .

 _Dans une semaine seulement ? C'est vrai qu'avec ses blessures ce serait imprudent qu'elle sorte maintenant... Je sais qu'elle a appelé ses parents et qu'ils vont venir, en prenant un hôtel à coté . Au moins elle ne sera pas seule ._

-Jess le taxi m'attends je vais devoir y aller . Déclarais-je en regardant l'heure sur le réveil, posé sur une table de chevet .

Elle ne réponds pas tout de suite . Je sens qu'elle n'est pas prête à être toute seule en même temps c'est normal après ce qu'elle à vécu...

-Jess, écoute moi . Ordonnais-je gentiment .

-Hm . Fit elle en relevant la tête vers moi .

-On se voit très vite d'accord ? Je sais que tu es forte donc ne baisse pas les bras . A bientôt Jess ! Saluais-je en quittant la pièce avec un sourire .

Je ne me retourne pas mais je sens qu'elle sourit, derrière moi et j'entends sa voix dans un murmure me dire « au revoir Matt...»

 **1 semaine plus tard**

 **PDV Jess**

 _Mes parents et moi avons quittés l'hopital hier matin, je suis enfin rentrée a la maison . Matt n'est pas venu me rendre visite pendant la semaine... J'espère seulement qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour ne pas venir ! Changement de sujet mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit, dès que je ferme les yeux les images de cette terrible nuit me reviennent en tête et je revois ce Wendigo qui me déchire la peau en me hurlant sa terrible soif de sang au visage... J'espère que je vais arriver à mieux dormir cette nuit si seulement quelqu'un dormait avec moi, histoire de me rassurer..._

C'est le week end et j'avoue que je m'ennuie un peu . La moi d'avant serait en train de faire du shopping ou de se préparer pour une soirée le soir même mais la c'est différent . Je n'ai plus envie de sortir enfin j'ai peur plutôt... Peur des regards que l'on me porterait à cause de mes horribles cicatrices .

Je n'ai eu de nouvelles de personne enfin quasiment . Mike m'a appelé hier et j'ai parlé toute la semaine par message avec Sam . C'est marrant parce que j'ai jamais été si proche avec elle, surtout parce que j'étais l'investigatrice de la blague l'année passée et que cette blague était destinée à sa meilleure amie... Mais je me surprends à l'apprécier, elle est très gentille et je crois bien que je voudrais lui ressembler un peu quelque part .

 _Bon je suppose que je vais regarder un peu la télé parce que sinon je crois bien que je vais mourir d'ennui !_

Je me pose sur le canapé et allume la télé . Je zappe un peu avant de tomber sur une chaîne de musique . Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus mais c'est toujours mieux que certains programmes nuls et abrutissants . Je regarde les clips s'enchaîner quand on toque à ma porte !

 _Je me demande bien qui ça peut être ? Je veux dire un samedi à 17h les gens ont d'autre chose à faire que de me rendre visite... Hem je suis quand même dure avec moi même... bon si j'allais ouvrir ._

-Oui bonjour ? Lançais-je en ouvrant la porte .

-Salut Jess . Me salue une personne que je reconnaîtrais entre milles . C'est Matt, il se tient la devant la porte avec un grand sourire et une main dans le dos cachant quelque chose .

-M-Matt ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? M'enquis-je en bégayant légèrement .

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas . Il est juste ravissant ! Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment si ça se dit pour un homme mais à ce moment la, je le trouve juste magnifique ! Pourtant il est habillé simplement avec un t-shirt noir, un bombers vert et un jogging basique mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi attirant jusqu'à maintenant !_

 _-_ Je peux rentrer Jess ? Me demande il avec un sourire taquin, je crois bien qu'il m'a surprise dans mon observation .

-Euh ouais, bien sur ! Répondis-je en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer .

Je referma la porte derrière lui et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé .

-Tu dois avoir deux trois choses à me dire Matthew n'est ce pas ? Dis-je avec un ton sérieux .

-Je sais, je ne suis pas venu te voir une seule fois à l'hôpital je suis vraiment désolé … Crois moi je ne pouvais vraiment pas . S'excuse il, avec sincérité .

-Bon ça va je te pardonne . Toute façon t'es la maintenant et c'est l'essentiel . Déclarais-je avec un clin d'œil .

Son expression désolée se transforme en une expression rassurée et il m'attire doucement dans ses bras . J'écarquille les yeux, surprise mais je me laisse aller à sa douce étreinte...

-Je suis tellement content de te voir Jess... Me chuchote il, sa tête posée sur la mienne .

-Moi aussi Matt, moi aussi...

Une fois le câlin fini, nous parlons de tout et de rien . Il me parle de son petit frère, qu'il a repris le sport à savoir le football américain etc... Je l'écoute sans broncher, je connaissais rien de lui donc ça me fait plaisir de d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie . Tout en continuant à parler avec lui, je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre et il déjà 19h .

 _Bon sang on aurait parlé deux heures ? Ça a passé tellement vite que j'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Par contre je commence à avoir un peu faim mais il n'y as pas grand chose à manger, maman n'as pas fait les courses..._

-Matt il est déjà 19h, tu veux rester manger ici ? Proposais-je en me levant du canapé .

-Avec plaisir !

-Oh maman à laissé un peu d'argent sur la table ! On commande pizza ?

-Eh bien ça ne se refuse pas ! S'exclame il avec un sourire craquant .

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et j'appelle de suite la pizzeria du coin . Ceci fait, je rejoins Matt, resté sur le canapé .

-En fait, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi Jess . Annonce il, en sortant un paquet de derrière lui .

-Pour moi ? Dis-je avec étonnement .

-Oui, ouvre le .

Sans plus attendre, je l'ouvris en déchirant doucement le papier . Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que ça peut être .

-Il est juste trop mignon... Merci beaucoup Matt ! Le remerciais-je en observant le cadeau dans mes mains .

C'est un ours en peluche brun qui tient un petit cœur rose dans ses pattes .

 _Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi mignon ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier, il me rends tellement heureuse..._

 _-_ Je t'en prie, content qu'il te plaise en tout cas ! Répondit il, le rouge aux joues .

 _A ce moment, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser ! Il est si mignon... Et puis avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je crois que je tombe amoureuse de lui..._

Pris d'un élan, je m'approche de lui lentement . Lui ne bouge pas d'un pouce, je prends alors mon courage à deux mains et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser . Il ne réagit pas sur le coup mais il finit par prendre mon visage dans ses mains pour approfondir le baiser .

-Je t'aime tellement... Déclarais-je en le fixant profondément

-Tu ne sais à quel point je t'aime encore plus Jess . Ajoute Matt en caressant ma joue doucement, je ferme les yeux au contact .

Je me blottis contre lui et il me prends dans ses bras .

 _Je sais désormais que je ne suis plus seule, que malgré les démons qui m'oppressent la nuit, mes blessures qui m'horrifient et me dégoûtent, Matt sera toujours la quoi qu'il arrive ._

La télévision est toujours allumée et j'entends une chanson que je connais pas mais pourtant les paroles font écho dans ma tête et me rappelle ce à quoi je pensais quand Matt m'a sauvée et m'a ramenée hors des mines .

* _Reste près de moi_

 _Retiens moi, je respire encore_

 _Reste là_

 _Si je retombe, je retombe ._

 **Come raise me up**

 _Viens me soulever_

 **Wake me up**

 _Réveille moi_

 **Take me to the light**

 _Ramène moi à la lumière_

 **Raise me up**

 _Soulève moi_

* * *

Fin de la deuxième partie de cette histoire sur Until Dawn ! J'espère que la fin ne vous déçoit pas trop et que je ne suis pas tombée dans le gnangnan ^^ Pour ce qui est de la chanson à la fin enfin de l'extrait que j'ai pris, elle est du groupe Corson et s'intitule Raise Me Up . Je vous invite à aller l'écouter car c'est une superbe chanson et je trouve qu'elle corresponds vraiment à l'était d'esprit de Jessica lors de cette terrible nuit jusqu'à que Matt la trouve .

Bref voilà dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce Two-shot, que vos avis soit bons ou mauvais je prends tout ! ^^


End file.
